


The "Panda Bear" Legend

by Shiraru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiraru/pseuds/Shiraru
Summary: Korekiyo tell his classmates an old story of classmates forced to kill each other because of a mysterious Panda Bear omen.





	1. Korekiyo's Story

**Author's Note:**

> again please excuse any ooc-ness. i havent seen how korekiyo or iruma act towards each other.  
> i do think that iruma is like ibuki though...

The week started as any other, but this week was different. Korekiyo was the first to arrive to the classroom and the other students were greeted by him sitting on the teachers desk. Iruma complained about how stuffy the room was and had a short argument with him about turning the air conditioning on. Getting the victory, Iruma turned the air conditioning on and snickered to herself while walking over to her desk. The other students all took their seats and knew what was going to happen.

“OOH” Angie exclaimed clapping her hands “Story time!!” she eagerly sat in her chair. Kiibo was the last student who walked in, to everyones suprise. “Yo its Kiibo!! In the Flesh!!” Ouma jumped from his desk and ran over the the sickly student. The other students warmly welcomed Kiibo into the classroom as he sat down in his desk. 

Kiibo gave a little wave to everyone. Korekiyo looked around the classroom. “Everyone is here now. Let us begin”

“Our Story takes place in years long past. When our beloved school was first founded. This is not just any tale. It is a tale of Hope” Korekiyo paused. He clapped his hands and the blinds on the classrooms windows dropped. The lights of the classroom turned off aswell. He resumed telling his story, with his flashlight on and on his face, “and Despair”

“Years ago, before the world got FUCKED over by that evil girl, many say there was something that triggered her and her sister. It was a bear. But it wasnt a normal bear, oh no, it was a black and white bear”  
Gonta interrupted “So like a Panda”  
Korekiyo answered back quickly “no it was not a panda bear Gonta, let me finish” he took a deep breath and continued. “It was not a Panda Bear because the bear had a mischievous, evil smile and a glowing red eye. It was black on one half of its body and white on the other. Now. the 78th class had taken a class trip to the forest as a retreat. On the fourth night of the retreat, the last night at the retreat, they saw the bear. It was eating fish by the nearby stream. Some people say that the bear spoke to them. He said his name was Monokuma”

“The bear had hypnotized the that evil little fashionista girl and she begun planning the end of the world along with her sister.” Korekiyo flipped his hair and brushed the remaining out of his face. “she , as we all know, fucked up the entire world with the 77th class, but they were captured and put on a rehabilitation island in this “virtual reality simulator”. She however, was back on the mainland ruining the lives of her own class. The 78th. There, she initiated the First Killing Game. Students of Hope were forced to kill each other for the sake of Despair. People who were once friends killed each other over her little games. But 6 of the remaining students were able to defeat her. Oh but her influence wasnt over. The Remnants of Despair were infected inside their ‘virtual reality simulator’. Someone in that class had sabotaged them!” Angie made a small gasping noise

In the Virtual Reality Simulator, they had found a bunny, with the likeness of Monokuma. She was supposed to help them become better people. But lo and behold Monokuma messed everything up by initiating ANOTHER killing game. Only 5 people survived but they were able to defeat Monokuma and the Big Bad Fashionista who somehow came back again. AND THEN-”

“OH MY GOD” Iruma stood up, “This story is SOOOOO LONG. and boring. But the VR thing seems really cool!”  
“Hush up now, I am almost done Iruma sit down” he cleared his throat and continued his story, “There was another Killing game, dubbed The Final Killing Game. The 3 original survivors from the first Killing Game Participated in the game along with, i think, 12 others. Sadly though 9 of them died. But after that atrocious killing game, which plot twist was not masterminded by the Evil Sorceress Girl, the remaining survivors were rescued by the island Killing Game survivors and they all lived happily ever after. The End!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted a reason to put Kiibo in as a human and not a robot so i came up with this thing like hes a very sick student who misses school alot so in his place he has an android version of himself go to school for him. the class ever so fondly refers to him as the shsl robot.  
> i also tried to make the story of dr sdr2 and dr3 sorta myth like but i failed so hard with that `w`  
> i also rushed it towards the end and (as you can see) omitted the other dangan ronpa character names to really only focus on the main ndrv3 cast  
> i think this story will have atleast 3 chapters to it so stay tuned. ill try to update it on mondays.


	2. Good News!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class teacher gives exciting news to the NDVR3 cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for making Korekiyo ooc im write him better next time i promise...

“Awww” Ouma whined “I Thought this would be a scary story”

“Though a killing game does sound interesting…” Kaede commented. Amami looked at Kaede with a confused and slightly worried look. Shuuichi agreed with Kaede adding “I would like to join a killing game, just to see what i could do”. Amami mouthed to himself ‘What is wrong with you guys’

“Well Angie thought it was a great story” she nodded her head as Toujou got up to open the blinds.

Korekiyo got off of the teachers desk and turned his flashlight off. He winced at the natural light coming in. “Well putting the story together was quite a hassel, there were so many accounts of this so i tried my best” he paused as he looked wistfully in the distance. “It is a great example of human nature. How an unhealthy obsession with something can cause ruin to you and others.”

Tenko crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the masked boy “that was a terrible story, even for a disgusting boy like you” 

Korekiyo narrowed his eyes and rolled his own back at Tenko. “I think we’ve all agreed that my story was terrible. No need to remind me”

“Its a nice story to tell to little kids” Maki said, “Its a good lesson for them to not wander into the woods by themselves”

“What kid would wander into the forest by themselves, the forest is scary” Ouma sighed. Gonta looked and Ouma with wide eyes. “...why do i feel like someone is staring at me”. 

“Its a stupid story, i mean the worlds end caused by a girl who was brainwashed by a panda with pink eye.” Iruma finally said.

Korekiyo pursed his lips, not that anyone could see. “Its just an old tale from some people that i happen to know”

Kiibo joined in on the conversation “Well like Angie and Maki said, i think its a nice story. Good job Korekiyo!” he gave a bright smile.

Tenko faked a gagged and leaned back in her chair.

“This despair girl sounds interesting” Tsumugi took out a notepad “What did she look like”

“Well, she had hair like Iruma but put into 2 pigtails” Korekiyo relayed the appearance of the girl to the cosplayer as she took diligent notes.

“Junko Enoshima...The one who caused the world to end” Korekiyo sighed her name “Truly a good example of too much of a good thing is bad”

“Her name emits an evil aura of dark magic. Shes a witch who mustve been feared” Himiko said in her usual deadpan voice.

The teacher of their class walked in very hurriedly, practically shoving Korekiyo from the front of the classroom. She apologized quickly and seemed out of breath. She set a stack of papers down and flopped into her chair. 

“I am so sorry i am late class” She apologized “i woke up late this morning and traffic was terrible” 

“You should be sorry Miss. Korekiyo just told us this terribly awful story” Iruma joked. Korekiyo rolled his eyes as he took his seat. The teacher sighed heavily as she put her hands on her forehead. The class sat silently staring at her. She regained her composure and stood up from the desk. She began writing on the board behind her. In big clear letters she wrote “Camping Retreat!! Supplies Needed!!”

“Its time for the long awaited camping trip!! And thanks to the Super Highschool Entomologist’s talent, We’ll be able to understand more about the animals and the world around them!”

The students all took a breath simultaneously and looked around. Ouma whispered “Is she serious”

Iruma huffed out “Its just an outing, dont get your boxers in a bunch you little sissies”

The teacher blinked slowly and commenced writing on the board. She spoke as she wrote “We will need: Tents, Canvases, Pots, Pans…” She listed off a few more things as the class watching idly. The teacher then slammed her hands down on the teachers desk and smiled. “Alright lets continue with school now shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry that Korekiyo is sorta out of character, i did that because of PLOT  
> i also made a classroom map to show the seating of the students  
> https://twitter.com/Aph_Shiraru/status/821369972400287745  
> i tried to introduce the entire NDRV3 cast but ended up leaving out Kaito and Ryouma, but dont worry ill try to write them in the best i could next chapter!


	3. A Week of Unfortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooo...? The NDVR3 Cast has some sort of curse acting on them?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long one so watch out!!

The school day was soon over and the students left to their dorms. They paid no attention to the coincidence that had occurred. They went on with their lives as usual until the final week before they all left for their trip. A series of unfortunate mishaps occurred and angie kept a tally mark of all the events.

Monday  
Himiko, at the request of several students, decided to do a mini magic show for them. She arrived early in the school day to set up. When all the students arrived, they were met with 4 mirrors in the middle of the classroom. They formed a small box. When the students opened the box, the were met with the floating head of Himiko. Except it looked batter and bruised, almost ghost like.

“Welcome” She said in a strained voice. In response, the other students screamed and ran in opposite direction. She chuckled at their reactions as she slowly rose up. Her full body was revealed to be intact and fine. 

“You see, my fellow students, this is a magician trick” she waved her finger in the air as she explained. “It is accomplished through the light refractions from the light coming into the room. But as a mage-” as she lifted both her hands up in the air, she accidently knocked over the mirrors. They came crashing down and broke into a million tiny crystal shards. She crouched down and shielded her head and face from anymore harm. Tenko walked briskly over to Himiko to make sure she was alright. 

“Ah! Are you alright!” Tenko worried. She helped Himiko up and walked her out of the classroom.  
“Yea im fine” she said with a slight pang of pain in her voice. Some shards had cut parts of her leg.

“Ill clean the classroom up” Kirumi said, practically materialising a broom and trash bags out of nowhere. 

“Hora?!” Angie said in her cheery voice

“Hm what is it girl?” Ryouma said almost instinctively

“8 mirrors broken!” She replied

“What about them” Momota joined in

“8 divided by 2” she counted on her fingers “is 4”

“Yea thats basic math, what of it” Iruma said, hands on her hips

“I think Angie may be referring to the phonetic superstition of 4 and ‘death’” Shinguuji explained

“Yes!” she clapped “Also in western countries, breaking mirrors is a sign for 7 years of bad luck” she looked at Himiko and jumped over to her. She hugged her tightly “My poor Himiko-baby”

Kirumi soon exited the classroom with 3 - 4 bags full of shards. “Ill set the chairs and stuff back up when i throw these away, please be careful when you walk in the room, there still might be shards on the floor.” she looked in Gonta’s direction “you really oughta wear shoes to school” she advised. She walked down to the staircase to go throw the trash away.

Carefully, one by one, they all walked into the room. Maki began to hold Ryouma’s hand out of habit, but was swatted away. Kaede sighed in relief “At least HIimiko is alright” 

“Thank you for worrying” she gave a soft smile. 

Angie walked over to the front board and grabbed a piece of chalk. In small, bubbly letters in the corner of the chalkboard, under the block of text reading ‘days tenko has gone without throwing or punching someone’, she wrote ‘2 bad things will always make a good thing’’

“What’s that thing for” Kiibo’s robotic voice asked

“Oh nothing” she hummed  
~~  
Tuesday

The next day, the class was headed to the fighting dojo facility, which also doubled as a tea ceremony room. Tenko decided to teach them all a bit of her Neo Aikido. Tenko sat in the middle of the Tatami mat quietly with 16 other pillows sitting in front of her. Her hair was tied up in a bun, to prevent any technical difficulties. They all sat quietly for about 5 minutes before Tenko stood up, approached Momota, and flipped him over her shoulder. The other students stay stone faced as Momota coughed in pain

Tenko yelled “That is NOT what Aikido is used for” she walked over and slowly extended her hand to Momota. She quickly withdrew her hand and wiped it on her hakama. “As ive mentioned in my previous lessons, Aikido is a defensive sport” She began pacing back and forth “ONLY to be used when in danger. Never to invoke harm on anyone”

“She says as she harmed an unsuspecting Momota” Maki said under her breath.

“Today, I will show you a few moves i have been working on with my Aikido teacher. Alright get in teams of 2. Boys with boys, girls with girls”

After 45 minutes of Tenko instructing the class, Ouma whining about how heavy Kiibo was and how it wasnt fair to him (although Ouma was the one who picked Kiibo as his partner so no one knew WHY he was complaining), the Students were all tired out. Their teacher was standing at the doorway, holding a plate of various snacks. She placed the plate on a dresser near the door

“Tenko sure did work you guys out didnt she” her voice was full of optimism and determination while the class responded with weary groans. “Tenko! You did a very good job instructing the class!” She walked over to Tenko and patted the top of her sweaty head. Tenko blushed and said “It was really my pleasure Miss. ehehe”

“Well i’ll be waiting in the classroom so just come when you guys are ready.” She disappeared through the door frame.

They all lay in the mat , silently munching on cookies and mandarin oranges. 10 minutes passed when they begun to get and and leave for their room. 4 students, however, stepped on the edge of the mat, immediately tripping onto the floor.

Saihara was the first to trip, followed by Hoshi, Tsumugi, and Iruma. 

“Shitting Shit!” Iruma shouted, “Someone should really fix the fucking gap between this map and the hallway!”

Saihara grabbed his ankle and winced, Hoshi seemed unfazed by his fall, and Tsumugi chuckled and said to herself “Clumsy me ohoho”

Angie, who was the first to leave the room, came back to the fallen students. “Hora! Hora!”

Gonta replied “What is it girl?” Angie spread her arms out and shook them in a circular motion. “Striiiike 2” she mimicked a whistling noise and crossed her arms. 

“Supersti-” Himiko was cut off by Angie

“Yes Yes Yes!” Angie pointed in the direction of Saihara, Tsumugi, Iruma, and Hoshi. “4 people” she paused “all tripping on the edge of the tatami mat!” she pointed to the border of the mat “The curse continues” she waggled her fingers. 

Iruma looked to Shinguuji “Explain”

“I believe Angie is referring to the superstition of stepping on the edge of the Tatami mat” Shinguuji turned to Angie but was still addressing everyone “But yknow, nobody has died, like family member wise”

“But the mat was donated yes no?” Angie swung herself from side to side

“Yea...but my aikido master never mentioned that any of his family members died” Tenko shrugged

“Well would would anyone say that” Hoshi brought himself up and walked over to Gonta.

“Thats not what i meant” Tenko glared at the shorter boy.

“I think its safe to assume” Angie brought her index finger up “That we are cursed now”

The majority of the class rolled their eyes at Angie’s claim. They all began walking back to the classroom But were they really cursed? The unnerving feeling set it and did not leave. The walked back into the classroom and Angie headed to the chalk board. She brought her hands together and prayed a short prayer. She changed the ‘2’ that she had written on the board the day before to a ‘4’ and a shiver went down everyones spine.  
~~  
Wednesday

Angie and Himiko were the first to come to class. They set up a large circle inscribed with ancient texts and symbols. They were dressed in all white and wearing black veils. The lights were turned off and the windows were covered with a thick black cloth. 16 other smaller circles surrounded the large circle Angie was sitting in. the classroom was dimly lit by a single candle. The room was also lined with non lit candles.

Angie bowed as the class entered. “Welcome Classmates”

Kaede raised her brow “uhm….Alright” 

Himiko threw salt over each student as they walked in. Angie gestured to where everyone would sit. 

“Angie...We love you and all but” Amami started “Dont you think youre going a bit to far”

“Not at all!” She cheerfully reminded. “Is everyone in their seats?”. Everyone replied with uncertain groans. 

Himiko sat down in the circle across from Angie. She blowed on her finger and the unlit candles lit up. She bowed and began chanting some ritualistic incantation. 

While Himiko was reciting the incantation, Angie instructed “Everyone! On the count of three say 16 Curses 16 Blessings, Strike Now Blade of Purity!!”

Everyone nodded and waited for Angie to give the spell. 

Himiko stood up to kneel on the floor.  
“...1”  
Himiko put one hand onto her circle.  
“...2”  
Himiko closed her eyes  
“And by the Magical abilities given to me as a child, i now call upon thee”  
“3!”  
Himiko’s voice was amplified 15 fold as all 16 students recited loudly in unison “16 Curses 16 Blessings, Strike Now Blade of Purity!” a gust of air blew heavily through the classroom. Shinguuji whispered “Such a beautiful display. Truly a beautiful and powerful magic”. The candles stayed lit

It echoed through the hallways. A classroom below and to the sides of them heard the loud words through their walls. “Yknow, Those Talent kids are really weird…” a regular student had said.

The classroom fell silent as Himiko stood up to retrieve a bucket of salt. Yes, a large bucket of salt that was sitting on the dresser. She grabbed the bucket and turn to the rest of the students. However, she tripped on a piece of chalk that she cast aside earlier in the morning. It happened as if it was in slow motion. Everyone looked as the salt went flying through the air. The students sitting next to Himikos circle, Kaede and Kiibo, were covered in salt. 

Angie stood up and flared her arms. “Its not in four, But the salt was poured!!” Himiko stood up adn dusted the salt off of herself. 

“Kaede! Kiibo! I am so very sorry” Himiko apologized. Iruma and Kirumi stood up and rushed over to the Android student. “Ah be quick Kirumi! It could damage the limbs!” Iruma frantically instructed the maid with the feather duster.

Kaede brushed off some salt from her. “Hey...what if we are cursed”

Ouma laughed in response “There is no such thing as curses”

“I can perform a curse, but my MP is very low right now.” Himiko put her hand on her forehead “I feel really sleepy now” 

“I dont think we need anymore bad luck Himiko” Amami piped in

Angie changed the ‘4’ on the board to a ‘5’ and clapped her hands together. “This was a surefire way to erase our curse! This must be a really strong and dangerous curse!”

An erie breeze swept over the classroom that sent a bone shattering shiver down everyones spine.  
~~~~  
Thursday  
Everyone was on edge when they entered the room. It had begun raining during the morning and it wasnt letting up. Kiibo didnt come to school so his android self wont short out, Iruma set up a video conference. Angie, Tenko, Gonta and Himiko were hanging Teru Teru Bozus throughout the classroom. Ouma sat in the middle of the room and looked at everyone and gave them compliments on their hard working attitudes.

The remaining students were cleaning and dusting the room. “Hup ho Hup ho! Lets Go Lets Go!” Ouma clapped and sung.

“I appreciate you all helping to clean up, but there really is no need.” Kirumi sighed 

“Kirumi! Its our pleasure” Saihara assured. The maid clutched her broom and smiled softly. 

Angie brought her forehead to the cool window. “Angie doesnt like the humidity” Tenko rubbed that back of Angie’s hair and smiled.

Gonta looked out the window. “It sure is pouring down isnt it. Its kinda strange isnt it?”

“Maybe its someone’s wedding day?” Tsumugi commented

“Likely story” Himiko added

“Well their wedding is most likely in ruins because of this downpour” Amami responded

Suddenly their teacher burst through the room. She was soaked to the bone and holding a ruined folder. Everyone greeted her in cheery, but confused voices/

“Good morning class!!” she said in a tired but cheery voice.

“Oh! Teacher! We didnt know you’ll be coming this early!” Kirumi apologized “We’ll quickly put everything back in its proper place

“Dont worry about that Kirumi!” she placed the folder ontop of a nearby file cabinet. “Now i have to re-do all the paperwork” she sighed.

“Paperwork?” Momota questioned

“Did you all forget? I told you guys not too long ago..?” she shrugged “Remember that i told you guys we were going on an outing? Well i have to do a few papers to let you all go”

“Oh yea that” Iruma scratched her head. Time seemed to pause for just a moment. Maki began “When… when is this trip…”

“Oh! Its uhm, hmm let me see” The teacher rummaged around in the filing cabinet. “Ah! It says here that i planned for us to leave… in two days!” she waved the paper in the air, smiling.

“Ah” the students all said simultaneously. The teacher looked even further in the filing cabinet and pulled out various other papers. “I’ll just redo all the paperwork. It didnt take that long before!” she sat on the floor and began to work. Ouma crawled to her and sat down in front of her and watched her write diligently.

A few hours had passed and everyone was sitting down at their desks and listening to Tsumugi’s detailed explanation of what not to do while creating costumes. Their teacher excused herself from the room to go fetch a new folder from a nearby teacher. Angie was casually walking by the teachers desk when she saw the field trip papers. She gasped loudly and lifted the papers up in the air

“What is it girl!” Himiko questioned.

Saihara walked up to Angie to look at the papers. “There is nothing wrong with these papers”

Iruma mouthed ‘3..2..1’ and Angie spun around. “This paper!! is……...Our curse”

Ryouma took his lolipop out of his mouth and rolled his eyes “Of course it is”

“Well, what is todays curse then” Kaede asked, genuinely intrigued

“It is” Thunder clapped and lightning struck a nearby tree outside. “The red ink!!” Ouma quietly said ‘dun dun duuun!!’

“Korekiyo!! Explain!!” Angie pointed to Korekiyo, who was clearly not paying and writing in some journal

Korekiyo stood up and walked over to Angie to examine the paper. After a moment passed he snapped his fingers

“Angie may be referring to the red ink” and took the front page of the paper and showed it around. “Its bad luck to write the names of people in red ink.” he explained further “its bad luck because it could mean that the person’s name who is written in red will die”

“And and!!” Angie bounced over to the calendar and pointed to the date “Its is Thursday!! The fourth day of the week!!”

“Isnt it the fifth-” Kiibo started but Tsumugi softly shushed him

“Youve got this curse thing going straight to your head” Kaito said scratching the back of his head

“It may have gone to Angie’s head but I still believe!!” Angie shouted triumphantly

The teacher strolled back into the room “Oh my my what’s happening here” 

“The Truth” Angied pointed to the paper Korekiyo was holding. “That doesnt even make sense” Maki commented.

The teacher looked at the paper and chuckled “Its so nice of you guys to do little skits, but i dont see whats wrong”

Ryouma stood up from his chair “Angie believes that we have been cursed”

“And where did this come from” The teacher asked

The class was silently thinking of when Angie started obsessing over their curse. Saihara spoke up “Well, Didnt it start when Korekiyo told us that story about that girl who met that polar bear?”

The class nodded slowly. “But that was like 3 weeks ago, there is barely a connection” Iruma shrugged.

“But, all the strange things happening one after another doesnt seem weird to you guys?” Saihara questioned

The class was silent once more. Angie moved to the board and changed the ‘5’ to a ‘7’. 

“Well, i guess we’ll see” the teacher took the papers from Korekiyo’s hands and placed them in a see through folder. “Ive got to run these down to the principal’s office real quick” she stepped out of the room again. Some thunder clapped loudely and the lights flickered in and off.

“Hmm? Thats weird…” Amami looked up at the Lighting fixtures. The raining outside got even more heavier and the trees were violently shaking against each other and the windows. Everyone stared at the windows in awe. 

“Well atleast it might not be raining on our camping trip” Kaede said cheerfully.  
Everyone agreed and began taking their seats again to listen to the rest of Tsumugi’s lecture. Then the lights went out…

“OH COME ON” Ouma shouted.

~~~  
Friday

Friday was actually surprisingly normal. There was no glass shards, no chalk circles, nothing weird. It was a bright, crystal clear, sunny day. The students decided to spend a few hours enjoying the perfect day. But they were all on edge. If what their pattern of bad luck predicted, there would be some type of curse acting upon them right now. It was just waiting for their guard to be lowered.

Gonta was showing Maki, Kaito, and Himiko some insects that come out after the rain. He picked up various snails and slugs. He explained the origins of each insect and took questions from the ones who were listening to his speech.

Kirumi sat next to Ryouma. He was telling her the importance of resting and she was telling him that with her resting, work couldnt be done. They went back and forth about it for a while.

Ouma chased Kiibo around shouting “LET ME SEE YOUR ROBO DICK” and the former shouting “THIS ISNT RIGHT THIS RIGHT”. Kaede and Amami werent too far behind the two trying to stop the dictator from violating the robot. 

From the window of a room, a regular students sighed. “Those talent kids really are something dont ya think”

Tenko and Angie sat on the ground and meditated. Iruma was making a suspiciously phallic object just a few feet away from them. The day just seemed too perfect.

Another hour had passed when their teacher had walked towards the group of lounging students. “What are you all doing out here, you are all technically late in the eyes of the school.” she wagged her fingers and the students began to line up to go inside.

“Says you Miss, you come an hour after school starts” Ouma chuckled

“Well i believe you all should have sometime to socialize with each other” she srugged “Also i live very far from here”

Overhead, a large flock of crows flew by. Many many feathers fluttered down slowly, like black soot. Everyone stopped and stared. 

“How they just, molted all over us, just right here” Amami said in a sarcastic tone

“Thats not how Molting works, Amami” Gonta corrected

Everyone kneeled and picked up a feather. Angie brought hers up to the sky and sighed softly. “The calm before the storm”

Back in the classroom, the students were wrapping up a math lesson. “Korekiyo wanted to present us his journal” she clapped and took a seat back in her desk. Korekiyo walked up to the black board and began reading from his book. He cleared his throat and began “The beauty of my class during our cursed days”

An hour passed again and Korekiyo finished his story. “I just need to add todays events, but nothing happened today” 

“Are you like writing a memoir, because i have some stories of our class that id like to share” Himiko slowly said.

“Angie says: This is a great story!!” she lifted her hands up and waved them in the air.

Korekiyo smiled and sat back down. The teachers clapped her hands and said “alright class! Tomorrow is our camping trip!! Dont forget to meet here at 8 am! Bring everything you need and we’ll get to studying the natural world around us!!”. The class cheered at this statement. The day ended on a happy note with no curses haunting them. Everyone walked back to their dormrooms to prepare for their trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! sorry for not updating for a week! as you can tell this is a very long chapter, and im not used to wriing long things unless theyre essays!! so chapter 4 is most likely going to be the last chapter in this story, and will probably be very long as well!!  
> uhm what else to say... this is very fun to write  
> also  
> Angie and Shinguuji exposition bros for life  
> i tried putting dialouge for every character in this chapter so yea  
> also as you can tell, iruma doesnt curse like at all, thats because i wrote most of this during school and sometimes teachers can remotly look onto my computer so yea  
> i think thats about it!!  
> i hope yall enjoy it and i hope youll be around for the conclusion!!


	4. The Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited camping retreat.  
> VAGUE NDRV3 ENDGAME SPOILERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost 4 complete months of not finishing this fic, it is finally finished  
> All 4,662 words in all its glory

Amami was riding a bike up a steep hill with nothing but 2 water bottles at his side. He preferred it better this way. It was a nice day out and to be honest, he enjoyed the breeze of the wind hitting his face.  
-earlier that morning-  
“Amami, PLEASE GET INTO THE BUS” their teacher pleaded  
“We already loaded the bus” Ouma whined  
“For the last time i’m not going on the bus” Amami crossed his arms and pouted  
“Well what are we supposed to do Amami” their teacher asked “do you not want to go”  
“I do want to go” he crossed his arms  
“Well what are we supposed to do. If we knew beforehand we would’ve arranged for something” she breathed  
“Oh just get him a bike or something” Tenko barked from the front of the bus, “we’re already late as is”   
“You’re right Chabashira!” the teacher climbed onto the bus and yelled to everyone inside “Does anyone have a bike Amami could borrow for the trip?  
“I have one but it might be too small for him to use” Hoshi raised his hand  
“Please let him borrow it” she pleaded  
“alright “ Hoshi stood up from the back of the bus and walked off it.  
The students that were on the bus watched as Hoshi and Amami walked to the dorm area.  
-  
Later the two walked back to the bus, bicycle in hand. A very. Small bicycle. Ouma and Iruma stifled their laughter as Hoshi back got onto the bus. The teacher got off the bus and gave Amami a few water bottles.  
“Are you sure you’ll be alright traveling by yourself Amami?” the teacher worried  
“No no, don’t worry. Besides I enjoy biking.” he shrugged it off “and you gave me the address of campsite so I’ll be there a couple hours after you all.” he started peddling on the bike, which was honestly meant for a 6 year old, and headed down the road.  
The other students sat on the bus as the teacher took a body count. “...13, 14, and 15! We’re all here! Well except for Amami of course.” she turned to the front of the bus “But boy howdy he might even get there before us, I don’t even see him anymore”

“Well isn’t it like, his talent or something” Tsumugi asked  
“Wait, he has a talent?” Angie asked  
“Of course he does!” Tsumugi put her finger on her chin “well he has to have a talent in order to come to this school”  
“Ouma, you spend a lot of time with him, did he ever mention his talent?” Tsumugi asked as the bus began to drive off.  
“Nnnnnnope? I asked him once but he said forgot” Ouma pulled his eyes off of Kiibo’s cowlick  
“We should form a SPY GROUP” Angie yelled “Shuuichi, you will be our leader owo”  
“Why me” he stammered from behind his black hat “I think Akamatsu would be a much better candidate.  
“Saihara that’s mighty kind of you” she smiled to him, while the latter hid behind his hat.  
“GontaI think he has brought it up to Gonta before” Gonta chimed in. “Something along the lines of Adventurer…or Survivor? One of the two.”  
The bus looked at Gonta.   
“He doesn’t look like he could survive anywhere other than the comfort of his own dorm.” Tenko scoffed.  
“Maybe he just has some secret strength that we don’t know about” Himiko added with her tired voice.  
“Maybe we could find out once we reach the campsite” Kiibo said finally, lifting his face from the glass of his window.   
“Yea maybe” Tsumugi said. She looked at the landscape rolling behind her from her window seat.  
\----  
Amami reached the campsite a little over 5 minutes before the bus got there.  
“Not too shabby if i do say so myself” he wiped some sweat from his forehead and looked at the .bus pulling into the front of the entrance.  
Angie was the first to jump off the bus. And actually jump. A jump like that could’ve broken someone’s ankle. But she didn’t even wince. Soon everybody was out of the bus and taking all their backpacks and things of the like along with them. 

“Hey Amami!” Ouma walked up to him “What’s your talent?”  
Amami thought about it for a moment “like I said before, I don't really remember? Maybe ask the teacher later.”  
“Suspicious…” Ouma commented  
“It really isn't” 

“Okay class this way to the campsite!” Their teacher called out.  
Everyone followed their teacher into the woods on the marked path. It was secluded enough for 16 rowdy teens and their teacher to make as much noise as needed, but not too far that they would get lost. There were 5 large tents set up, so 4 students in one tent and the teacher getting her own tent. There was a bonfire set up in the middle of the arrangement. Everyone scampered around the site, claiming tents and just generally setting up. 

“Okay gather around kids” the teacher called from the center of the camp “I have our itinerary for the day”  
They all gathered around to hear what she had to say “ we’re going to be doing two activities today and then two tomorrow”   
“What kind of activities” Momota asked  
“Well 30 minutes from now we are going to take a tour around these words and then we can go hunting for berries and mushrooms and stuff. Not really an itinerary but yeah”

Everyone nodded along. “So disperse and get ready” she playfully shooed them off.  
“It's been so long since Gonta has been out in nature” Gonta stretched his arms out.  
“Oh really?” Iruma inquired “are you the reason for the Bigfoot sightings?”  
“Big...foot?”  
“Pffft yeah Big Dick McGee” Iruma cackled “he's this super huge monster that roams around forests in America”  
“But wouldn't people know better, since this is Japan and not America” he asked  
“That is… very true actually...huh”  
\--  
The teacher lead the class through the forest. Staying on the clearly marked path, she explain many things about the forest. Like how old it is and annual visitors. Gonta pointed out the various wildlife and explained many different things about said species.

“You're super knowledgeable Gonta” Himiko complimented  
“Thank you Yumeno” Gonta blushed  
“I know stuff too” Ouma interjected “you see that tree over there? That's a palm tree”  
“That's a bunch of bamboo, Ouma” Maki pointed out  
“We can't all be perfect Harukawa” he rolled his eyes  
“But you can clearly tell that it's bamboo” Momota coughed  
“Plus palm trees don't even grow in this part of Japan” Shinguuji explained  
Ouma looked like he was about to cry. Then he did. “I'm sorry I'm not as educated like the rest of you…WAAHHHHH”  
“Ouma please don't cry” Gonta comforted “I'm so sorry for us putting you on the spot”. Everybody else just looked on with faces that just read Not This Shit Again.  
Ouma stopped crying as soon as he started and giggled “Why thank you Gonta”. It was a miracle that it still worked on Gonta. 

“Well...thank you for demonstrating your knowledge Ouma” Teacher said. Ouma clapped for himself and no one joined in. It was almost pitiful. The tour had ended and the teacher let the kids roam around in an open clearing with baskets and pamphlets of what types of plants to pick.   
They spent about 4 hours out and finally headed back to the campsite. It's was almost 8 pm and everybody was starting to wind down. Toujou had made everybody an excellent meal with the herbs and mushrooms they found, as well as some meat they had packed in advance.  
“Excellent meal Toujou” Tsumugi yawned  
“Thank you” she bowed as Tsumugi handed her a plate

“I suppose we should get to bed now right?” Hoshi stood up and stretched  
“It's like 8:15 grandpa, is it past your bedtime?” Iruma mocked. Hoshi rolled his eyes and walked to his shared tent. Everyone else sat and stared at the bonfire. The crackling of the fire mixed with the sounds of the neighboring insects.   
“We should tell horror stories” Kiibo suggested  
“Oh! Oh! Oh! Angie has one! Angie has one!” She was practically jumping up and down her seat.  
“Go for it”  
She cleared her throat. “Okay, so there was this girl and she was home alone and the doorbell rung and there was this guy. A delivery guy. So she answers the door and then she says ‘wow you got quite a big package ther-” Tenko cut Angie off by putting her hand over her mouth and making a very flustered face.

“OH MY GOD ANGIE” Iruma laughed “KIIBUTT SAID ‘HORROR STORIES’ NOT ‘WHORE STORIES’” Ouma joined in with his horse like laugh and everybody nervously chuckled along.  
“Well how about we just all retire to our tents like Hoshi” the teacher shuffled along to her own tent. And everybody began to walk to their own tents when Ouma had a thought.  
“Wait guys guys. How about we go hunting for nighttime animals”   
“Hunting is prohibited” Maki said  
“Not actual hunting but yknow “hunting”” he wiggled his eyebrows  
“That seems cool I'm down” Amami shrugged.   
Warm murmurs circled around and finally the others joined.  
“Should we ask Hoshi too?”  
“Wouldn't hurt”  
\--  
With flashlights in hand, they began their nighttime excursion. Their teacher had practically passed out as soon as she got into her tent so they were able to get out easily. They found only a few new bugs and the moon was captivating. The nighttime breeze was calming. They made their way to a different clearing than the one they were in earlier. There was a lake and a weird mossy area with a bunch of rocks. It was  
“Ethereal” Shinguuji said under his breath.  
“Hmmm what was that”   
“I know human beauty is wonderful but the natural world can be so… breathtaking”  
“Ugh gag with with a spoon. What are you a hallmark card” Iruma snickered from behind  
“Yes, you are quite a beautiful specimen aren't you Iruma” he responded flatly.

Momota, Saihara, and Maki were all sitting at the edge of the water staring up at the sky.  
“Yknow someday I'm gonna go to the moon” Momota cheerfully smiled “And then to mars… and we could live on Mars forever”  
“You sound like a little kid” Maki brought her knees to her face  
“I do have that childlike wonderme-”  
“You should know that I actually hate children”  
“Ooh shot down in your prime” Saihara commented. The other two stared at him, not understanding what he said. “Y-yeah I can take a hint” Saihara soon got up and walked to Kaede who was talking to Amami.

“Are you two also trying to flirt with each other, if so I can leave” he said nervously, shifting hat to the side  
“No no we were just talking about his sisters!” Kaede laughed  
“I didn't know you had sisters” Saihara nodded along “what are they like?”  
“Well there's 7 of them, of course I'm the oldest out of all of the-”

Ouma interrupted everyone's conversation with a discovery “GUYS LOOK”   
At one end of the lake, there was a white bear sleeping next to the water, almost as if it was about to fall in. 

“What kind of bear is that?”  
“I can't tell, but maybe an escaped polar bear?” Gonta squinted “let's get a closer look, it's probably just asleep” Gonta made his way to bear   
“Guys…?”  
Everybody did a little jog to where Gonta and the bear were.   
“This is peculiar” Toujou leaned in.

The bear was half black and half white; split down the middle perfectly. There were also several cubs underneath one of its arms. 5 to be exact.   
Angie got a stick and began poking the bear with it. 

“Yonaga please” Toujou took the stick from her  
The bears woke up simultaneously and everybody took a deep breath.  
The cubs were an assortment of colours. Green, blue, yellow, pink, and green. Very very weird.  
“Maybe this is some kind of prank?” Kaede chuckled nervously   
“This is a sick prank… to be harming animals like this” Hoshi made a fist and looked away, which prompted several weird glances from everybody else.

The bigger bear, had a glowing red eye on its black side. The eye was scratched and looked like there was a fresh scab in its place. The cubs had the same type of eye on their coloured sides.   
The bears scanned the group of kids until their eyes fell on Tsumugi. Tsumugi didn't even look away, but fell to her knees. One by one the cubs walked to her. The started to climb on top of her. Everyone held their breath to see what would happen.

“Theyre so cute, oh my word” Tsumugi cuddled with the small cubs while everyone watched in uncomfortable silence. The bigger bear finally walked over to her and nuzzled her cheek.  
“Are we sure we should be letter her do this?” Saihara asked  
“Let’s just watch and see what happens this is...very interesting” Shinguuji purred

The big bear moved its nose to Tsumugi’s breast pocket. It was sniffing it very hard, like what it was smelling was very interesting. She took something out of the pocket. Two hair ties. One had a white bear and one had a black bear.   
“You wanna play with these?”   
Shinguuji squinted to get a better look at the items in her hand.

The big bear looked at the pins and shoved her hair towards her hair.   
“Do you want me to put them on? You want me to put them on?” She baby talked grabbed the bear's neck fluff and ruffled it around.  
“It's a bear, not baby”  
“They're my new babies, yes they are! Yes the are!” Tsumugi put one half of her hair into a twintail. The bear licked her cheek. The cubs rolled off from Tsumugi’s lap and walked over to the rest of the class. Their red and black beady eyes staring blankly at them. Unsettlingly. 

“The yellow one has glasses” Gonta pointed out.  
“Maybe they're domesticated?” Himiko said.  
“Do they even make glasses for bears” Iruma rolled her eyes. “Well the red one is kinda cute…”  
“They make diapers for dogs and cats, so glasses don't seem too out of the ordinary” Kiibo shrugged.

Amami stared at Tsumugi as she put the other half of her hair into its twintail. The bear moved its head from side to side. The cubs walked back to Tsumugi and pawed at her back.

Angie made her way to Shinguuji “it’s sorta like that one legend you told us a month ago”  
He looked down at her “the so-called ‘Panda Bear Legend’” he was about to scoff when he realized the situation before him. A black and white bear with a red eye. Tsumugi even sorta fit Her appearance.  
“Oh...no”   
“What is it Korekiyo?” Angie tugged on his arm.  
“Mmmmm, it’s nothing.” He lied. There was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The bear started to growl and everyone backed up.  
“Shirogane, I think you shouldn't entertain them” Amami took a step forward to her.  
“Like I'm gonna listen to some overripe avocado” she growled.  
There was something weird about her demeanor that changed drastically. Amami moved the cubs out of the way and grabbed her arm

“We’re going to leave now” Amami’s voice was firm, like a mother disciplining her child.   
“Get your filthy hands off of me, you fake edgy normie” she snapped. She threw his hand off her arm. The bear started to froth at the mouth and was snapping its mouth.

Saihara broke a branch off the tree and broke it in half “SCATTER” and everybody followed his lead.   
Amami had to practically pry Tsumugi from the growling, snarling bear.  
“Let me GO” she kicked her feet in the air “GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME” her voice was shrill.

Amami slung her over his shoulder and made a run for it. The bears began to chase after the group of teens that had run screaming into the night.   
Tsumugi was clawing at Amami to let her down. Lifting her head she began a phrase “PUT ME DOWN YOU SWI-” a tree branch hit her head and she was out like a light. Amami wouldn't lie that it was a wave a relief she passed out.   
\--  
Meanwhile, the group that went ahead of them were still running. Surprisingly, nobody came to see what was happening.  
“Wait! Where's Hoshi?” Momota breathed hard in a panicky way. Hoshi sprinted to the front of their group.  
“Should we hide? I don't know what to do” Kaede panicked  
“We have to wait for Tsumugi and Amami don't we?” Saihara wheezed  
“Dude are you alright? I could carry you” Momota offered  
“I'm fine. Besides you don't look too hot yourself” Saihara whimpered.

“Let's wait for them behind these trees” Kiiboy pointed to taller trees that were coming up. And so everyone slowed down to find a tree to hide behind.   
They heard footsteps, or paw steps, a few minutes after. The sounds of twigs were breaking under them. Everyone was still.   
“Let's create a diversion” Tenko whispered to the girls on her side.  
“I've got an idea!!” Iruma whispered back loudly. She grabbed Kaede’s wrist and lifted themselves.  
-  
The two girls presented themselves to the cubs and everybody else stared at them with disappointed faces.  
Iruma mumbled a few stanzas from the song, probably because she couldn't remember what the lyrics were.   
“ARE YOU ACHING?” Iruma sang  
“yup yup” Kaede ‘agreed’  
“FOR SOME BACON” Iruma gestured to Kaede’s chest  
“Yum yum” Kaede looked like she wanted to kill herself at that moment  
“She’s a big pig”  
“Yup yup”  
“You can eat this big pig too”  
“Hoy” they said in unison. The cubs looked at them confusedly, but bared their teeth anyway.  
“THEY JUST WANNA PLAY THEY JUST WANNA PLAY” Iruma yelled through tears as she began to run a way.

“Okay. How about we all split up and make our way back to the camp” Toujou clapped.  
“On my count we run again” Kiibo climbed onto Gonta’s back  
“1”  
“2”  
“3”  
Everyone jumped out from behind the trees and ran.  
\--  
The big bear was gaining on Amami and the unconscious Tsumugi. He jumped over burrows and tree trunks and puddles. If he had a nickel for every time he has done this… he’d have 1 nickel. He sprinted until he could see the camp just barely in his sight. He looked behind him and the bear was gone. He just vanished without a trace. He didn’t even make a sound. Amami sighed deeply and slowed his run to a trot. He soon reached the camp and looked around. It was undisturbed and only the sounds of crickets could be heard. 

Amami walked over to a tent and set her down in it. Tsumugi was still unconscious, but the bleeding from the back of her head stopped so that as a plus. But he thought he should still wrap her head. Leaving the sight he was faced with the bear again. It stood up and stared directly at Amami. He didn’t back down from it’s challenge. Backing away, but still keeping eye contact, he picked up a ladle that was resting on the ground. Amami attempted to hit the bear with the ladle and landed one on its stomach. 

The bear growled and was about to swipe at Amami, when they both heard faint screaming coming from the forest behind them. They were both intrigued by it. Then the source of the screaming came hurdling through the forest. His classmates, dirtied by the dirt and foliage of the forest slowed to a stop when they saw Amami and the bear. Then the loud shrill cries from the bears cubs sounded out. The bear got back down onto all fours and ran into the forest. Angie chanted “hell bear hell bear” as the bear left.

Everyone didn’t know what to do or say after the bear disappeared into the night. They slowly made their way to the tents and attempted to rest. But they all didn’t sleep a wink that night. Every little sound that was made caused the students to jump and run out screaming, save for Tsumugi who was still sleeping. It was a miracle how their teacher was still asleep during all of this. 

The next morning, everyone was silent. And it was about to get really awkward.  
“Change of plans guys, we have to get you guys home” their teacher frantically said staring at her phone  
“Why?”  
“There’s been an...Incident at the school. Parents are requesting to have their children come home with them immediately” she elaborated. Hoshi winced.  
Nobody pressed the question further and helped pack the bus. Amami was so shaken that he actually got onto the bus without any trouble. Tsumugi was up and helping aswell. Nobody was really comfortable around her, since she snapped at Amami like that the night before. 

After packing the bus, everyone loaded onto it. They were silent and looked out the windows or down at their shoes. Amami was actually passed out since he knows that he couldn’t handle being on the bus for too long without panicking, so Tenko offered to pinch him to make him fall asleep.  
3 hours dragged along and they finally made it back to their school. Parents were waiting in front of the school to pick their kids. Police cars and ambulances were there as well. 

Everyone filed out of the bus with their camping gear, and going to their parents. Toujou dragged Amami off the bus and gave him and all his camping gear to his father. Saihara spotted his uncle talking with a police officer and made his way to him.

“Hey kiddo, how was camping” his uncle patted his hat  
“It was alright, but we were told to get home…” he looked at the building. There were even more police men on the inside of the gate.  
“I’ll tell you on our way home” he shuffled Saihara to his black car. He looked around and waved to the students as he ducked into the car. He looked at Hoshi and Gonta get into a limo, and Kaede being ushered off by her mom. The only one who didn’t have anyone to be with, was Tsumugi and she just looked at the building.   
\--  
They didn’t go back to school for 2 weeks. Everyone walked into the classroom and and almost immediately started gossiping. Saihara set all the rumours to rest.

“Hey guy” Iruma looked up from tinkering with Kiibo’s robot arm  
“I assume you all were talking about what happened last week correct?”  
Murmurs of agreement swept the classroom.  
“Well my uncle was telling me” he jumped onto the teacher’s desk, “that some stuff happened here.”  
“Are you going to tell us?” Maki waved a baby rattle around in the air.  
“Oh yea” Saihara cleared his throat “so apparently there was a mass suicide and several students were killed on campus”

Everyone gasped and looked out the window.   
Saihara continued “nobody knows the ringleader yet, but it is suspected that it was a student from our school. They ruled us out since we were in that camping trip”  
Tsumugi shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“They found a whole classroom of dead kids, 16. And there were another 16 people who jumped off the roof, presumably a whole ‘nother class. They're still investigating what happened, think they even got someone from the Kirigiri family to check it out along side my uncle”  
Everybody didn't know what to say, but they watched Tsumugi rise from her chair and step out of the classroom. A few moments later, Hoshi entered the room.  
“Anyone have any idea as to why Tsumugi looked like she was about to throw up” he looked behind him.  
“Probably because of the case with the school” Amami looked ahead.  
“That makes a lot of sense” he walked to his own chair. 

Tsumugi came back about an hour later, and was dead silence. She didn't speak with anyone and stayed at the back of the classroom. Nobody bothered her until she came over to them herself.

“Are you alright Tsumugi” Tenko asked  
“Yes yes, just something's have happened over the few weeks that I rather not talk about” she answered sheepishly.  
“Just talk to us if you need anything” Tenko patted her on the back.  
\--  
A few days later, Tsumugi was up in the rooftop when she heard the door open. Her face turned into a scowl when she saw who it was.

“What are you doing here” she rolled her eyes.  
“You're the one who organized those deaths weren't you” Amami accused.  
“I don't know what you mean” she feigned innocence  
“Oh please” Amami walked closer to Tsumugi, “I've known you longer than anyone else, I know what you're capable of”  
“Yes I orchestrated this, but only as a test” she adjusted her glasses “an astounding success I would say”

“If this little, experiment gets past its ‘test stages’ I won't let you win” he clenched his fist.  
“Oh sweetheart...I've already won”   
Amami’s blood went cold. What did she mean by ‘she's already won’?  
He wasn't about to let this matter drop.

“Does this bring you joy or something?”  
“Well...hearing that people had killed themselves in “my name”… or something made me feel...alive”  
“You disgust me”  
“Ditto”

“When do you plan on stopping” Amami crossed his arms  
“When I find the perfect group of people” she looked him straight in the eyes “I don't appreciate all these question Amami”

“I don't give a rats ass what you appreciate. Your ideology has gone way too far and you know it.” He grabbed her arm, the same way he did the night of the bear incident. “Innocent people are dying and it's your fault.”

“And what's the problem with that. Remember that story Shinguuji told us. That story of those Despair sisters. That opened my eyes. I have never had a role model in my life.”

“For all we know it could just be an urban legend.” He scoffed  
“For all we know it could be true” she retorted. She forcibly pulled her arm away from Amami.

“You could get served with jail time”  
“I'm a minor what can they do to me...nothing” She crossed her arms “Besides the school would most likely make a cover story to avoid bad press”

“I can still just go and report it to the police” Amami was starting to run out of things to say to persuade her.  
“I can lie better than Ouma. And are they gonna believe a student? They could just assume you told them out of spite and the blame would be on you…” Tsumugi flawlessly answered the question.  
Amami stayed silent

“You've run out of question I see. And you said it yourself, you know exactly what I'm capable of” Tsumugi leaned in close to Amami’s ear  
“And if it weren't for certain people in our class, you would've been dead as soon as this semester started” she shoved him on her way to the rooftop door. And there was a cold breeze that followed.  
\--  
Finally, everything went back to normal. The class was a huge ruckus and all seemed well. Though everybody still thought about the day they came back from the camping trip and the night before. But they all felt that the experience brought them closer to each other and they were closer than ever. Which caused the other classes to stay clear from them. Shinguuji promised not to tell anymore ‘scary’ folktales and just give reports about people he sees. Angie and Himiko are banned for performing rituals and everyone in the class were banned from mentioning any superstitions around anybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS  
> IS IT GOOD  
> I HOPE SO UWU  
> \--  
> In my absence I've sorta gotten better at characterizing the characters so ya  
> Naming in this changed because I was a little fuck but I finished it all. What else...  
> I dunno  
> But I think I wrote Tsumugi being a bit too harsh with Amami but who knows.  
> I guess that's it owo thanks for reading and waiting!!


End file.
